A Change of Mind A Harry Potter fanfic
by Twilight of the Opera
Summary: Lily is at Hogwarts and she absolutely hates James... or does she? What happens when her feelings start to change? And what happens when Lupin starts to fall in love with her, too?
1. Chapter 1

Lily POV

James Potter glared at Severus Snape, who had just uttered a filthy swear word. "Scourgify!" James called out, and Severus was suddenly choking, pink bubbles pouring out of his mouth as he struggled to breathe. I knew he would probably only listen to me (unfortunately) so I screamed, "James!" But not a second before Severus had straightened up. He was about to yell a curse at James, but the latter counter-attacked, using Severus's own invention. He and his stupid buddy Sirius Black laughed as Severus hung in the air by his ankle, his face bright red. "Severus!" I cried, going to him. He's been one of my friends for a long while, although we'd been getting further apart recently. But he glared at me venemously. "Get away, Mudblood," he sneered, and his ignorance for my feelings made me angrier. I turned my back to him. "James!!" I screeched again, stomping over. This time, he heard me. "Ah, Lily darling, care to watch the show?" he asked lightly, shaking his hair. "James! He's defenseless, and it was his own spell in the first place you're using against him! Stop it!" James sighed. "If you wish it, honey bunchkins." He let Severus drop down, but Severus moaned slightly and ran off. "You dragon!!" (just so you guys know, I think that wizards should say stuff like 'you silly dragon' instead of 'you silly baboon'.)

James didn't look offended. "Why, thank you," he said sweeping into a bow, as Sirius guffawed behind him. I glared at them again. "Now that that's over with, I never want to talk to you again!" I cried, but he retorted, "OK, see you tomorrow!" Now Sirius burst into laughter that almost made him cry. The only sort of decent boy in the group, Remus Lupin, even seemed to be red in the face. But he calmed down enough to say, "Sorry, Lily, they're in a good mood, I-"

"Just be quiet," I said, blowing him off. He quieted instantly, and I felt a little bad, but James was laughing. "You've got some nerve," he said to me. "Be quiet!" I yelled again in a huff, and was about to storm off when he called after me, "Oh yeah, you spoke to me again." "Urggggggggh! You're IMPOSSIBLE, James Potter!" I ran after my friends as the clock towers chimed.

James POV

"Oooooooh," Sirius said mockingly serious, (:b) "I don't think she likes you." "Are you kidding? She hates me! But," I said, with a swish of my long black hair again, eyeing a group of girls by the lake, "She sooooo wants me." _Everyone_ in my foursome group burst out laughing so hard they fell over.

LILY POV

I heard my name being called as I hurried down the hallway with my best friend, Bella Swan. She glanced back and groaned. "It's Mr. Know-It-All. Should we run?" I looked back too, and saw James running after me. "Run," I agreed, and we raced off to D.A.D.A. Unfortunately, just as I leapt in the door, right on time, I realized that James was in my class. Snap.

JAMES POV

I considered smirking at her when she seemed to notice that I was in her same class. But she really had seemed annoyed the other day, and I wanted to make it up to her.

"Lily," I started to say, but she cut me off. "No." "No what?" "If I were talking to you, which I'm not, I would say you're the biggest ugliest jerk I've ever met. But I'm not talking to you." I sighed. It would take forever to get her to listen to me. "Look, just please listen. I-"

BELLA POV (yes, occasionally I will put other people's thoughts in here too)

I cut James off with a shove, and he looked at me, surprised. I glared at him, trying to throw daggers with his eyes. "Just be quiet and go away!!" James looked at me, shocked. Usually I was the one who hid behind Lily, but this guy had me mad. "I just wanted to-" "I said to shut up!!" I screamed at his face, and for once in his short, annoying life, he was silent. "C'mon, Lily," I said, and I pulled her to the back of the room, to two empty seats. As I sat there, I noticed that almost every Ravenclaw and Gryffindor student in the classroom was staring at us. I glared at them until they turned around.

LILY POV

What was I thinking? As I glanced at James, I was feeling a twinge of remorse... but for what?? For getting mad at him for being his usual, jerkish self? He was slouching in his chair, sort of looking remorseful himself. I wanted to tell Bella to slap me to get me to snap out of it, but I decided to let this new train of thought speed through my brain.

JAMES POV

I barely noticed as the professor began the lesson. I was experiencing a pain in my chest I had only heard about- but it was impossible! Me, feel- well, feel- heartbreak?? This was getting ridiculous… I was going to talk to Lily, whether she wanted to or not.

THAT NIGHT

LILY POV

I was hurrying down the hallway (yet again) to the Gryffindor common room, trying to make curfew, when you-know-who suddenly appeared in front of me. I stopped, hand on my hips. But, the back of my brain began to reel. 'You were feeling bad,' it reminded me, but I told myself to be quiet. "Lily," he began, and this time I listened.

JAMES POV

"Look, I'm really sorry… I guess my head's just kind of inflated." I knew this was true because I'd heard it so often from my 'posse'. Lily laughed out loud, hard. "No kidding!" she said breathlessly, her eyes sparkling. Those pretty, emerald green eyes. I flushed; I could just feel the blood rising in my cheeks. "Oh, James, that's okay, I guess…" she said, kind of letting her sentence wander off. Suddenly, a meow made us both jump and look down in fright. Mrs. Finch, the caretaker's cat, was there, and she stared at us with glittering eyes. We could hear the clumsy steps of Peter coming up the stairs.

LILY POV

I stared at James, frightened. "If we're caught…" she began, but he suddenly pushed me behind a statue and whipped out of his schoolbag a strange, silvery thing. I stared at it, confused. "What's-" James held his finger to my lips, and I felt his hand linger a second longer than necessary.

OK, so we all know what the silvery thing is. Don't ruin it! :) And I know the part when James is feeling 'heartbreak' is totally wacky, but I thought it showed how full of himself he was. :)


	2. Chapter 2

JAMES POV

I swept the Invisibility Cloak (the only one in the world that gives you true invisibility, one of the Deathly Hallows) over Lily and I's heads and we knelt so that the cloak hid our feet. "What are you thinking? This won't help hide us!" Lily whispered quickly, but I shushed her again. I watched Big Peter come up the stairs (the caretaker) and he looked around with wide eyes. "Found you!" he bellowed, and I could feel Lily cringe. But I knew what he was doing. He always did this to try and scare whoever it was out of hiding. I should know; Sirius and I have heard it enough. Then, he said, "I know you're here! Come to me!" Lily looked at me with even wider eyes than Big Peter's. She opened her mouth, but before she said anything she just shut it again.

LILY POV

What on earth was going on here?? Peter could definitely see us, he was looking straight at us. Now I knew to keep quiet, however. Suddenly, Peter began to run in our direction- he was going to barrel us over! James pulled me behind him only a couple inches to the side, and I saw my foot stick out from the cloak. James winced, but Peter is not famous for noticing details. He ran right on by, Mrs. Finch following. "James," I hissed, "What was that all about?" He studied my face long and hard, then whispered, "I'll tell you in the common room. Come on." We ran down the hallway, keeping our knees deeply bent so that the cloak covered every part of us.

JAMES POV

We reached the Fat Lady and I said, "Fortuna Major!" She jumped, then said, "You know, James, I could tell a professor about your nightly outings!" "And you know, Agatha" (I had found out her true name, which she was very embarrassed about), "I could stop bringing you wine to drink with your friend- oh, what's her face. The one you drink with all the time." She huffed at me heavily. "Fine." She swung open and I saw out of my peripheral vision that Lily's mouth was wide open again. I smirked to myself and whipped off the cloak. Suddenly, I saw Sirius jump out in front of me. Uh-oh… I suddenly remembered that we had been sharing the cloak earlier tonight when we got separated… and I didn't go back for him. Oops.

SIRIUS POV

"James! I was almost caught by Big Peter and he nearly whupped my- oh." For I saw Lily beside James. "Hello, Evans..." I cleared my throat. "Um..." I struggled to control laughter at the look on her face. I looked back at James. "Why'd you leave me behind?" "I was running back for a recruit- in other words, our map." "If you'd just remembered it earlier," I began to grumble, but Lily cut me off. "I think you owe me an explanation," she said, staring at James. "What was the cloak, and what's the 'map'?" I looked at James, surprised. The cloak was our secret. Not even snivelly Wormtail, or good boy Moony knew about it. James glanced at me apologetically, and said "I had to save her from Peter. He was still looking for me." Then he turned to Lily.

LILY POV

James began by saying, "Do you know what the Deathly Hallows are?" "Of course, they're in that children's book." "Yeah… except it's not a legend. My family is the descendants of the original three brothers. We have the cloak, the stone is lost, and the Elder Wand is probably with some crazed old wizard. So this gives us true invisibility when we wear it." "O… Oh…" I said. James Potter was crazy! But, then why did Peter not see us..? This was getting ridiculous. "Prove it." "I think you've had proof enough. Peter didn't see us, did he?" I winced slightly. He was right, and I was- urgh- wrong.

JAMES POV

"O-kay… sooo, you think you get it?" It took a moment for Lily to gather her senses. "You haven't explained the map. It's not a Hallow," she said, slightly sharply, her jaw set. "Oh… the map…" I laughed a bit nervously. "It's nothing, just a Hogwarts map, you know, that tells where all the rooms are." "Which, you should know where they are already," Lily said disbelievingly. "Why would it be a 'reinforcement', and why would you run to get it if Mr. Peter was after Sirius?" "Um," I began, beginning to sweat slightly, "You know, I-" "He was getting it so that we could escape into an empty room," Sirius said smoothly, giving me a funny look. Usually I rocked at lying. Today wasn't my best.

LILY POV

"Mm-hmm," I said thoughtfully, "But, again, you should know which are empty because we've had all the classes and we know which rooms have no classes in them." "Erm," James began again, but I cut him off. "I thought so. Let me see the map." He and Sirius looked at each other, then he nodded. "Fine."


End file.
